


Wrecker NSFW Alphabet

by escapedthesarlacc



Series: Clone NSFW Alphabet [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Size Kink, who knows how to treat you right, wrecker is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc
Summary: What it says in the title. Written with fem!reader in mind.
Relationships: Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader
Series: Clone NSFW Alphabet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Wrecker NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @jango_fettish for co-creating this with me/sharing her love of Wrecker.

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Wrecker is the absolute king of aftercare. He has spent his entire life being told he is too loud, too big, too much, and it’s done nothing but made him kind. He is gentle and soft with his partner; he knows he needs to be slow and make sure you’re okay, sometimes to a fault. So when he gets to take care of you, kiss you, and hold you it reminds him there is more than annihilating droids.

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He likes his hands. They’re huge and they get the job done, whether that’s on a mission or in a bedroom. The first time you put your hand in his he was struck by how small your hand was, how soft your skin was against his.

On you, he loves your lips. He loves the way your lips curl up when you smile, how your lips purse when you say his name, and how beautiful you look when they’re stretched around his cock.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

Wrecker comes a lot. He’s a little embarrassed by the amount he comes, and usually pulls halfway out of you during sex in an attempt to hide it until you notice and ask him to come on your face. He repeatedly asks you if you’re okay with it and you reassure him over and over that this is exactly what you want.

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He wants to make you a dildo of his cock for you to use when he’s away. If you wanted to send him dirty pictures/holos for him to see just how much you’re enjoying it and how much you miss him, that would be fine too.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

Wrecker has enough experience to know he needs to go slow with his partners. Because of this, he is ~~excellent at foreplay.

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

You’re pretty limited in positions when it comes to him because of his size. It takes AGES before you feel comfortable moving past cowgirl and most times you can come without him moving at all. He’s not going to complain though, he loves the view and watching you slowly sink onto him, your eyes closed and brow knotted as you get used to his stretch. Sometimes he will hold your hips, stilling you with him halfway inside you just to see you squirm against him, looking for more.

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

Wrecker has an amazing sense of humor. Once he knows you’re comfortable, he can relax, he is an incredibly goofy lover. 

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

It’s almost surprising at first, how intimate and romantic Wrecker is. You assumed when you met him he would be rough but you couldn’t have been more pleasantly surprised. He is so sweet and caring and is always putting your comfort and needs above his own.

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

He has literally never once thought about it. Take from that what you will.

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

He masturbates a lot. It’s gotten to the point where he knows he can sleep better after he comes, so it’s almost part of his nightly routine. When you start sending him dirty holos when he’s on a mission, it’s like a dream come true for him.

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Wrecker has quite a few kinks. He loves edging and orgasm control, making you ask permission to come and bringing you to the brink and back over and over.

Like all the clones, he has a massive breeding kink and mirror fucking kink. He loves coming inside you, seeing your stomach bulge from his thrusts, and knowing he has the ability to impregnate you, makes him crazy horny. 

He loves watching your hole consume his cock, thinking that there’s no way you could possibly take him all and you do, every single time. Watching you take his dick makes him want you to take his entire hand and just feel you surrounding him, your nails digging into his shoulder as you cry out his name.

He also loves it when you blindfold him and surprise him. Maybe you’ll sit on his face, maybe you’ll ride him, maybe you’ll suck him off!! Who knows!!?

  
  


**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

Location doesn’t really matter to him, as long as you’re comfortable. He loves fucking you in his bunk though, because the memories flood him when you’re apart and all he can think of as he lays in bed is how gorgeous you are with your legs stretched as you straddle him, your hands on his chest as you ride him, throwing your head back in pure bliss as you tell him only he makes you feel this good.

  
  


**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

You. You turn him on and get him going. You with your beautiful heart and tender touch who reminds him that he’s not in the way, he’s exactly where he needs to be. You, when you take his hand and look up at him with more love in your eyes than he can take, it makes him feel like he’s going to burst. You, who can hold your own against his friends and be so demanding in the bedroom. The duality of you. He loves it.

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything that you don’t consent to. Wrecker is a consent king.

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Wrecker is just so, so good at giving. He loves eating you out, having you sit on his face and ride him to wave after wave of orgasm. He loves the taste of you, feeling you twitch on his tongue, hearing you whimper as you grind on his stubble. His tongue is just as talented as his fingers and he writes poetry on your skin.

He tends to not last very long when you give him blowjobs, not so much for the sensation (which he loves) but more for the sight of your mouth stretched beyond comfort around his girth, the tears in the corner of your eyes as you desperately try to get more of him in your throat.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

Slow and sensual. He wants to take his time and absolutely worship your body. He wants you to know exactly how good you alone make him feel. There are times that the two of you go at it like animals, usually after he’s been away on a long mission, but they’re always followed up with some slow, gentle lovemaking. (Which is a cheesy word but there’s really no other way to describe sex with this man)

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

Wrecker does not like quickies, he knows having the time and place to relax and get comfortable is always better, but when you’re short on time and high on horniness, you both tend to default to mutual masturbation to get off quickly.

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

Sex with Wrecker in general is a risk in itself. To say he is huge is an understatement.

Once he found out Crosshair was talking shit about you and after defending your honor, he stowed it away until the next time you were able to join him on the ship. And you rode Wrecker in Crosshair’s bunk.

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

One round is never enough for him, but he knows you need some recovery time in between. As long as he’s touching you, kissing you, and feeling you pressed against him, he’s happy to wait until you’re ready for another round.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

Wrecker LOVES using toys on you. It helps him learn your body, seeing what you react to and the noises you make without the distraction of your iron pussy grip throttling his cock.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Wrecker loves teasing you and loves hearing you beg for him. It makes him feel irresistible and he’s edging himself while doing it as much as he’s teasing you.

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

He’s loud by nature, but he’s more of a grunter and groaner than a talker in bed.

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

He has a fantasy of a threesome with you and someone else, but he’s torn because he doesn’t know if you could take another cock at the same time AND he’s not completely sold on sharing you with anyone else. 

A non-horny headcanon, Wrecker is incredibly sweet and will have flowers delivered for you when he is away or leave notes behind for you to find. He cherishes you so much.

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

Magnum condoms are too small for him. He’s massive.

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

He is literally always, ALWAYS horny.

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He can fall asleep pretty quickly after he comes, and it’s always a deep, snoring, peaceful sleep when you’re next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com


End file.
